The Wedding Date
by life-style-star
Summary: basically like the movie, with some twists. Troy meets Gabriella through an ad and eventually falls in love with her. story is better than the summary! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is my first fanfic. now i don't know if anyone else has ever done a story like this one but here it is! please review and tell me what you think!!

Chapter 1

Troy flipped through the newspaper, looking for the right page. Finally he turned to the right page and found the perfect ad.

His sister was getting married and if he didn't show up with a date, his mom was going to torment him about how all he ever focuses on, is his work and that he needs to live life and 'get some.' and he definately didn't want to hear that speech for the thousandth time.

The next day, Troy got an email from the ad saying that someone named Gabriella had oked him and that in 3 days, she would meet him at the airport.

Troy started packing, wondering who this 'Gabriella' was, whether she would be late and miss the flight or how she would act or how she would look.

3 days later, Troy grabbed his luggage and got to the airport. After going through security and checking his bags in, he made his way to the ticket check in thing (have no idea what its called) where he sat down, looking at the people. When his section of the plane was called, he stood up and saw 3 other girls get up with him.

'One of them has to be Gabriella' he thought

One girl was blonde with a business suit, the second was a brunette with a knee length skirt and a tunic top, and the third was a blonde wearing a skimpy outfit.

'Gabriella must be the blonde in the skimpy outfit' he thought, but when she walked right past his seat, he knew he was wrong.

He was going to his seat and putting his carry-on in the storage compartment above him, when the brunette girl said, "excuse me" and slid past him into the next seat.

"ar--, are you gabriella?" he asked uncertain.

"yeah, you must be Troy." she said.

"right. Look, I just wanted to thank you for you know, doing this for me"

"oh, its no problem. so when we get there, its the cocktail party right?"

"right"

"so do we need to color coordinate or what?''

"well, don't you think that would be trying to hard?"

"i guess, so should i wear a black dress or red?"

As Troy scanned her up and down, he said, "definately red"

"definately, huh?" Gabriella said teasingly

Troy blushed and sat down quickly.

"so what do you do?"

"oh, I'm a lawyer"

"oh? that's nice"

"i guess"

"so where did we meet?"

"the airport?" Troy said, not catching her drift.

"No, i mean so we can tell your parents. how long have we been dating, where we first met, do we live together or what?"

"Oh. yeah. umm..i guess we've been dating for a year and a half, and we met ummm...at a bar?"

"no, that won't work."

"why not?"

"I don't drink."

"ok, so we met at a...friend's house."

"ok that's fine."

"and i guess we've been living together for about 4 months"

"Ok. I think that's it. If anything else comes up we'll talk about it then right?"

"yeah...wait! what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, ummm..home decorator"

"ok"

3 hours had passed when the plane landed in St. Louis, MO.

Gabriella had changed on the plane into the red ensemble. when she returned to the seats, Troy looked up and was speechless.

"Is this okay?" She asked

"yeah, thats...that's perfect" he said.

she laughed a little and said, "ready to do this?"

-  
so how was it? good bad? please review!  
thank you!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" Troy sighed. As he got out of the cab, the front door flew open and he heard a scream and then footsteps running towards him.

His sister threw her arms around him and swayed back and forth in happiness. Troy's mother stood at the front door and called, "we would have sent for you, Troy"

"that's okay mom" He yelled back.

His mom went back inside and his sister, noticing Gabriella come out of the cab, whispered in Troy's ear, "who's that?"

"Oh! Mia, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella. Gabriella, my sister, Mia."

Gabriella stuck her hand forward and said, "Nice to meet you."

Mia took her hand and said the same thing back.

"Oh, you guys, I have so many people I want you to meet. Come on!" She squealed, dragging Gabriella with her.

As Troy followed inside, his mom pulled him aside, "Troy, are you taking care of yourself?" she asked.

"yes mother, I'm doing fine in _everything_" he said.

"Oh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "and is there a person I should meet?"

"actually, I'm glad you asked," he said, scanning the room for Gabriella.

"You're glad? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, checking his forehead.

"haha mom" he said sarcastically. He took her hand from his forehead and put it down, still looking for Gabriella. When he turned back to his mother, Gabriella was standing there.

"Mrs. Bolton! It's very nice to meet you"

"hello, and you are?"

"you mean, Troy didn't tell you?"

"tell me what?"

"troy!" Gabriella scolded him

"right, Mom, this is who I was looking for. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Gabriella."

"girlfriend?"

"yeah" Troy said, looking anxious

"Oh thank you!" she said and Troy relaxed immediately.

"I was wondering when he would get a girlfriend" She said directing at Gabriella.

"Mom!" Troy said, blushing furiously.

"well, know I know." She said.

"Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her away from his mother.

Mia came towards them, "Hey! Come and meet my fiancé!" She said and pulled them towards a handsome man hanging around some of his friends.

"Josh!" she called, "this is my brother and his girlfriend, Troy and Gabriella."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" he said as he shook their hands.

As he turned towards Gabriella, she gasped, "Oh, my, god!"

--------------------------------

So how was that? Good bad? I hope you liked it.

So did she know him? Is it something else?

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"I Know, isn't he amazing?" Mia said.

"No, I mean that guy"

"Who?" Mia asked looking around.

"Jeff." Gabriella said.

"Oh, you know Jeff?" Josh asked, "Yo! Jeff!" he called

"NO!" Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella?" Jeff said in amazement.

"Jeff! How have you been?" she asked putting on a fake smile.

"I'm good, and you?"

"good."

"so, how do you two know each other?" Josh asked

"oh, from a long time ago." Gabriella said quickly, before Jeff could say anything.

"yeah" Jeff agreed, eyeing Gabriella

"So, who's this?" Jeff asked, referring to Troy.

"Oh, that's Troy, my brother, and Gabriella's boyfriend."

"boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jeff."

"you too Trey"

"uh…it's Troy."

"yeah, right"

"so Gabi, let's go talk." Jeff said, putting his hand on her lower back, pushing her towards the bar.

"Jeff! What're you doing?" she exclaimed softly

"what do you mean?" he asked, innocently, "can't two old pals catch up?"

"yeah, just as long as you don't try something." She said eyeing him.

"What would I try?" he asked cunningly, calling the bar tender over with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy stood awkwardly next to Mia and Josh.

"how do you know Jeff?" Troy asked Josh

"Oh, we had to work on a floor plan together. I've only know him for about 3 months."

"oh, ok" Troy answered

Mia left to go talk to some friends of hers while Troy and Josh got to know each other.

"So, I'm heading over to the bar, you want anything?" Josh asked

"actually, I'll join you" Troy replied

As they made their way over to the bar, Troy noticed Gabriella sitting with Jeff. He and Josh made their way towards them.

"No! Jeff, you know I don't drink!" Gabriella said as she pushed away the glass of Jack Daniels.

"Come on! You know what can happen!" he said pushing the glass back towards her." You could tell he was drunk

"No! besides, I'm here with Troy!" she said, crossing her arms.

"forget about that worthless, piece of –"

"Troy's not worthless! In fact, he's the sweetest guy I know. He's more than half the man you wish you were." Gabriella exclaimed, standing up, starting to walk away.

"Get back here!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arm, knocking the glass of alcohol over, sending it crashing to the floor.

The yelling and crashing glass caused everyone to stop and stare. People who were talking stopped and looked over at the commotion.

The room fell silent as Gabriella tried to squirm her arm out of Jeff's grip, but it was too tight.

"Jeff! Let me go! You're hurting me!" she said.

This caused Jeff to squeeze harder.

Troy quickly ran to her aid.

"she said, let her go" he said in a dark voice.

Jeff staggered, trying to punch Troy, but instead stumbled and let go of Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella, startled, fell to the floor. She cried out in pain as her hands crushed the broken glass on the floor.

Troy quickly helped her up, careful not to hurt her.

"Jeff, leave before I damage you" Troy said.

Jeff looked to Josh for help.

"Man, not cool" Josh said, "get out"

Jeff stumbled out of the place, muttering violently under his breathe. As he got to the door, he turned around and yelled, "You're a worthless whore!"

Troy turned around to face Jeff. He started to stalk towards Jeff, but Gabriella called out to him.

"Troy, leave him. He's just drunk"

"Gabrie--"

"please?" she begged.

"fine."

"you're a piece of shit, just like your boyfriend there!" Jeff called.

Josh turned towards Troy and said, "Troy, I got this. You just take care of Gabriella"

Troy led Gabriella towards his old room, which was still decorated from his highschool days.

"Basketball player?" Gabriella asked, looking around at all the basketball related items and photos.

"how'd you guess?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"I'll be right back with a first aid kit" Troy said, leaving the room.

Gabriella walked around the room. He eyes scanned the pictures and landed on the one of Troy in his uniform.

"cute" she said, subconsciously

She walked back to where Troy had left her in the room.

"so how do you really know this Jeff?" Troy asked as he walked back in with the first aid kit.

-----------------------

so how was it?

Sorry about the last chapter being kinda short. Hope this was longer!

Please review!!!!!

Life-style-star


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And sorry about the last chapter! If you missed it, I had accidentally uploaded chapter 1 as chapter 4. It was strange. I could have sworn I uploaded chapter 4 not 1 but w.e. it doesn't matter now

Heres the next chapter!!! Enjoy! Please review!!

**Chapter 5 **

"so how do you really know this Jeff?" Troy asked as he walked back in with the first aid.

"through the ad." She said as Troy took guaze out.

"what happened between you two?"

"well Jeff…he tried to get me to do some things that I don't do."

"like drinking?"

"sort of. Though in the end, he convinced me to try and well I couldn't handle much and I got drunk easily. He took advantage and coaxed me into bed. The next morning I woke up to find him gone. A week or so later, I got really sick and was vomiting constantly so I thought I had gotten pregnant. But when I checked, I wasn't. I called Jeff back to tell him off. We met at a restaurant. I told him that what he needed instead of a date was a prostitute. Then I dumped the tin of syrup (Even Steven's Movie!!) on him and walked off. Ever since then, I've stayed away from alcohol.

As she finished, Troy looked at her, "My God. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Troy looked at her hand, she had a piece of glass stuck in her right palm. She winced a little as he pulled the piece out. Troy grabbed the antibacterial or alcoholic wipe and wiped away the blood. As he did, she shut her eyes tightly and let out a cry of pain. Troy looked up and wiped a tear that had slid out.

"sorry" he said for the pain.

He put his hand in hers. The warmth eased her pain and she relaxed slightly.

"better?" he asked

She nodded slowly, eyes still closed. Slowly she opened them and looked at Troy.

She slid off the bed so she was resting against the side of the bed, with him.

He kissed her wound. "better?"

She shook her head. He kissed the top of her hand. "Better?"

Again, she shook her head.

He began moving up her arm. As he came to her neck, he was about to kiss it, when the door opened and Mia walked in.

"oh! Sorry!" she said quickly as Troy jerked away from Gabriella.

"I heard what happened." She said quickly.

"I just came to check on Gabriella, but I can see, she's taken care of" she said, eyeing Troy

They both blushed. Mia left the room to go attend to her other guests.

Troy finished wrapping the gauze on her hand and helped her stand up.

I know its kinda, wait, its actually short, but I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think?

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long, I've just been really busy with school and stuff but here's the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella and Troy quickly got up.

Troy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

"uhh… so I'm just.. I'm just gonna go" He said before he ran out the door

Gabriella, flushed, slowly walked out the door. Right when she closed the door behind her, Mia grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Gabriella, look sorry for walking in on you guys."

"Oh….s'ok"

"Also, me and Josh are going dancing tomorrow, you know, ballroom dancing. Josh really needs to work on his moves. We were wondering if you and Troy wanted to come?" she asked hopeful.

"I'll ask Troy, but yeah that would be nice." 

"Great! Ok, I got to mingle. I'll see you later!" She said, running down the stairs.

Sighing, Gabriella started down the stairs. She made her way across the dance floor and sat down in a chair by the piano. Troy sat down next to her and offered her a coke.

Reaching for the coke, she realized that she couldn't hold anything with the gauze on her hand. Troy noticed this. He brought the can to her lips and tilted it slightly.

"Thanks" she said when she swallowed. "Troy, Mia was telling me that her and Josh were going dancing and wanted us to go with them. I told her I'd ask you, so what do you say?"

"Well, do you want to?"

"Sounds like fun"

"Then, we'll do it." Troy smiled at her.

"so have you ever actually done ballroom dancing before?" Gabriella asked Troy

"well…now don't laugh ok? My mom made me take etiquette classes and so we had to dress up and dance around."

"Hey! I said no laughing!"

"Sorry, I just can't picture you as a young boy dancing in a suit."

"well I was a very cute young boy and I didn't wear a suit, I wore a tuxedo"

At this, Gabriella started laughing even harder

"What?"

"a tuxedo? Sorry, but the bow ties drive me crazy, they're something a geeky professor would wear."

"Well, I looked quite adorable in a tuxedo and also a geeky professor would wear a plaid bow tie, not a plain black tie so ha!" Troy said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, fine, I'm sure you looked adorable in a tuxedo, but don't even think about wearing it on a date with me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Gabriella said, smirking coyly.

I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"sure you are" Gabriella said.

Before Troy could retort, the dance instructor came in and clapped his hands.

"all right, listen up everyone! I know we're all excited but we have tons of work to do so I need everyone to take this seriously. Alrighty then, pair up!"

Troy and Gabriella paired up while Mia and Josh paired up.

"I assume, you know how to hold your partner? Hmm?"

"very good!" he said upon looking at them correctly position themselves. "Now, you just start with the footwork. The male leads, okay girls?"

"I fell like showing that guy a piece of my mind" Mia said to Josh. Josh just laughed back.

"NO TALKING!" the dance instructor, Ralph, screamed. Mia and Josh both cowered under his glare.

Ralph put on some slow music and attempted to teach them how to dance.

"NO! look here, at this couple," he said pointing out Troy and Gabriella. "They have it down perfectly. They really know how to 'groove,'" he said, doing a little in step salsa dance.

Troy and Gabriella just danced in circles while the instructor continued teaching Mia and Josh. He repositioned their arms, put them equal distance apart, and even moved their feet for them, but they still couldn't get it.

There was a knock on the door. Ralph went and opened it. In stepped Jeff.

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Who?" Troy said, looking over, "I'll kill him if he comes close to you."

"Troy" Gabriella said, warningly yet gently.

"When were you planning on telling me about Jeff?" Mia asked Josh.

"Oh shit, I forgot I asked him to come with us here. Now what?"

Mia just raised her eyebrows.

Ralph came over to Troy and Gabriella, "You two are brilliant, but this young man claims that he is a klutz and needs desperate help. So I said the lady here, wouldn't mind, right? Good" he said before either Gabriella or Troy could respond.

He walked over to Jeff to bring him over.

"Relax. Its okay. Its just a dance" Gabriella told Troy.

Jeff put his right hand in Gabriella's, squeezing it, and the other on her lower back. Gabriella quickly used her left hand and pushed his hand higher onto her back.

"so, last night was a disaster" he started, "what do you say, we try again tonight."

"I say, you're completely out of your mind. Besides, I'm still with Troy. Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend or something?"

"Troy? That boy doesn't do anything for you. You need a real man, you need me. Admit it."

"Look, your just making everything worse. Everyone is really upset about yesterday, so I think you should just leave."

"Well, I can't. My dancing needs practice." Jeff said, pushing Gabriella closer to him. Troy noticed this and immediately tensed up.

"You already know how to dance, so just leave me and Troy alone."

"but then I wouldn't get to dance with you" Jeff brought his lips to Gabriella's temple and kissed it, trying to make his way down her cheek and to her lips.

"Jeff, stop it!" she said. Suddenly, Jeff twirled her, and dipped her low, kissing her torso as he leaned her up.

Troy hadn't seen this because he had been talking to Ralph about his dancing. He really had been in etiquette classes but that's not where he learned his 'groovy' moves. He had taken classes quite like these.

"Jeff" she warned, trying to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Oh, stop fighting it babe. You know you want me"

Gabriella furiously stomped her heel down, right on top of Jeff's foot.

He scrunched his face in pain, but didn't make a sound.

Jeff's hands were no longer in the waltz position but around her waist, groping and roaming. Gabriella kept trying to fight him, but couldn't be rid of him.

"excuse me" Troy said to Jeff. "May I cut in? Thanks" He said without waiting for an answer. He took Gabriella by the hand and led her away, leaving Jeff looking angry.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"My pleasure." He replied

They continued to dance in circles as Troy and Gabriella talked and made each other laugh. Jeff looked on in anger as he was forced to dance with Ralph.

What do you think? I think this is the longest I've ever written and its because I made you all wait sooo long so I thought you deserved something nice! Happy Holidays!!!!

life-style-star


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"come on Gabriella! Please? For me?" Mia asked

"No guys, I don't drink…anymore…"

"just for tonight? I mean, what's a bachelorette party without some drinks?" Mia encouraged.

Everyone started shouting, pressuring her to drink.

"fine! Just one" Gabriella shouted back.

"WOOHOO!" everyone screamed.

"Get her a mint Bacardi mojito" Mia yelled to the bar tender.

Gabriella grabbed the drink and downed it. The girls cheered as she slammed the glass down.

"hit me" she said to the bar tender.

Gabriella stumbled up the stairs. She slipped her heels off and tiptoed in the room. She closed the door and switched on the light.

Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Gabriella?"

"Shhhh!" she giggled.

Troy got up from the bed and walked over to Gabriella.

"Are you drunk?"

"nope" she said.

"Let's get you into bed"

"you know Troy, I really like you and I mean really really like you."

"You're just drunk right now."

"No, I'm serious. Whenever I see you, I just want to jump you, but I know that would be inappropriate in front of everyone, but when we're alone, you know, just the two of us, in your room, I just want to grab you and kiss you. Like this" she said, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him towards her. She placed her lips on his and her arms wound around his neck. Troy's hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer. As Troy moved away from her lips, Gabriella slipped slightly.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella had passed out. Troy lifted her and placed her gently on the bed. He took of her shoes and covered her with the comforter. He climbed into bed next to her. Gabriella immediately snuggled up to Troy.

'_God, I can't take this anymore! Argggh!' _Troy thought before finally falling asleep.

Wow, two updates in a row! Feel special people, feel special! I think I'm on a writing role. Now that I have more time, I feel like writing so I am. Lol well hope you enjoyed it

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Gabriella woke up to Troy bringing her breakfast in bed.

"Juice, toast, and eggs, Tylenol and water for the lady"

"Why thank you" Gabriella said sitting up. Her hand immediately went to her head.

"what happened last night?"

"you don't remember?"

"No, why?"

"no, I'm just wondering, what happens when you get drunk?"

"did I get drunk?"

"yeah…"

"well, when I get drunk, I tend to do things that I normally wouldn't and I also happen to tell the truth, not that I tell lies, but things I don't usually talk about in person, then I usually say things like that"

"oh…"

"why, did I say something last night?"

"uhh..no."

"okaayy"

"Hey Chad"

"Hey man, what's happenin'?"

"Not much, look I need you to help me out here."

"what do you need?" Chad asked

"I need you to ask this girl, Gabriella, if she…you know, likes me"

"how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know her? And aren't you already dating her? So wouldn't she like you?"

"here's the deal, me and Gabriella met through an ad, because you know how Mia's getting married, so I needed a date to get my mom off my back. Well, last night, Gabriella was drunk and said that she likes me, and I really like her, but she was drunk. I just don't know what to dol"

"fine man, but where will I talk to her?"

"well, I was thinking that we could go out on a double date or something. You know, you and Taylor, and then me and this Gabriella."

"dude.." chad sighed, "I guess"

"yes! Thank you!" Troy said, then told Chad all the details.

When Troy got home, he told Gabriella that they were going on a double date with his friends.

Gabriella picked out a light blue dress and red accessories. When she was ready, she walked out and met an astonished Troy.

"wow, you look… just..wow"

"that's good to know." She laughed

Troy was wearing a dress shirt with jeans and black shoes.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering his arm

"yeah" she said, taking it

"Gabriella, this is Chad and his girlfriend, Taylor."

"Tay?"

"Gabi? Oh my goodness! How long has it been?"

"you two, know each other?" Troy asked

"yeah, we went to high school together." Gabriella answered as they hugged.

After dinner, everyone decided to go to a movie and then bowling.

"so Gabriella, how long you've known Troy for?"

"oh, umm… about" she stalled, forgetting what they had decided on.

"a year and a half" Troy said

"oh, that's long" Chad said.

"Yeah,"

Troy and Taylor had gone to the front to get tickets while Chad and Gabriella waited on the sides.

"so you like Troy, huh?"

"well yeah, that's why I'm with him.

"no Gabriella, I mean really, really like him."

"well we've been together for a year and a half so I guess so"

"I know the truth, by the way"

"what truth?"

"that you just met him a couple of days ago"

"oh, that truth"

"yeah, well do you like him?"

"you won't tell him will you?"

"I can't promise anything and is that a yes?"

Gabriella smiled coyly and didn't answer as Troy and Taylor came back.

They found their seats and Chad and Troy went to get popcorn and drinks.

"So man, have you talked to her yet?" Troy asked anxiously

"yeah"

"What did she say?"

"dude" Chad said smiling.

"yes? She likes me? Are you serious? YES!" Troy screamed. Everyone turned to stare and Troy laughed sheepishly.

Wow guys. I'm serious, you have got to be some of the most special people ever! 3 updates in a row! She shoots she scores! Hope you enjoyed!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella and Troy finished their double date with Chad and Taylor. Soon they were up in Troy's room and Troy closed the door and dimmed the lights.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, laughing.

"I'm just setting a mood here" he said.

"What mood?"

"Oh, never mind" Troy said and turned the lights back on.

"No, seriously, what were you talking about?"

"Seriously?"

"yeah"

"Nothing"

"Come on! You can tell me anything, you know?" Gabriella said, going closer to Troy. She picked up his hand and held it in hers.

"I'm serious."

"Fine then," she pouted and dropped his hand, "I'm just gonna go"

"Don't go"

"Well then tell me what's wrong."

"If I did, and you didn't…feel, think the same way, then it would mess everything up and I don't want that to happen."

"please tell me, I promise you, nothing is going to change"

"fine, when we and Chad and Taylor went out tonight…you sort of said, not to me, but to Ch—"

"Hey guys, I noticed you came home, so I thought I'd pop in and ask if you wanted to hang out. We're playing board games downstairs."

Troy looked at Gabriella, "sure"

"Great!" mia said before shutting the door.

"Hey Troy, we're gonna continue this conversation when we get back, ok?"

Troy just merely nodded.

"Cat! Dog! Blimp!"

"time!" Mia called

"it's a hot dog!" Gabriella said.

"OH! Wait, I still don't see it"

"ugh!"

"Okay! Our turn" Josh said

"No! Let's play Charades!" Mrs. Bolton said

"Ok, let's break into teams of four! Me, Jenna, Jess, and John against Josh, Mia, Troy, and Gabriella. (Jenna – Mrs. Bolton, Jess and John – Josh's mom and dad)

Mia held up two fingers

"two words"

She rolled her hand, like a movie projector reel, "title of a movie"

Mia then held up one finger, "first word"

She then held up 2 fingers, "second word," she shook her head and held up 2 fingers again, then held up 7, "27?"

She nodded her head vigorously and then held up 2 fingers, "second word"

She pointed to herself, "clothes?"

She rolled her hands as in go on, "dress?" She nodded again

"27 dresses!" she yelled.

---------

Eventually, Gabriella became tired and said that she was going to sleep. She picked herself up from the floor and walked towards the stairs. She opened Troy's door and walked inside. She turned on the lights and changed her clothes. Suddenly, the lights went off and Gabriella felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

"Troy" she giggled, putting her hands on top of his. They stood there, just swaying in place. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing slowly upwards.

Gabriella turned to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist, but she couldn't see his face in the dark. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered his face onto hers. Their lips met and Gabriella moved one hand to his cheek, it felt rough. She broke the kiss, Troy didn't have any scruffy facial hair. Suddenly the door opened, flooding the room with light. Troy walked in and switched on the lights. He noticed Gabriella and Jeff. Jeff's arms were still around her waist. Gabriella quickly stepped away from him. Troy just stood there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Gabriella pushed away from Jeff and took a step towards Troy. Troy quickly turned away and shut the door behind him. Troy ran down the steps, grabbed his jacket and car keys and drove off.

Gabriella quickly chased after him, calling his name, but he ignored her as he slammed the door. Everyone else came running out of their rooms asking what happened, but Gabriella couldn't speak, she was sobbing hysterically. Mia tired to comfort Gabriella, but Gabriella broke away from Mia and ran upstairs, ready to thrash Jeff, but when she reached the room, he was gone. The window was open, wind blowing the curtains. Gabriella stuck her head out of the window and saw Jeff's retreating figure, running towards a black Chevy pickup.

Troy drove around, until he came to a bar. He parked the car and walked inside. Sitting down on a stool, the bar tender came over

"what'd you want?" he asked gruffly

"uh..water" Troy said as he remembered Gabriella.

"Man, this is a bar, you don't order water at a bar, you order drinks, like a rum and coke, or jack daniels on the rocks, or I don't know but you don't order water!" the man sitting on a stool, two away from Troy. The bar tender just shrugged and pulled a glass out from under the bar.

"give him a rum and coke, on me" the guy said, "I'm Ryan by the way," he said, stretching a hand out

Troy grabbed it, "troy"

"Ryan!" a girl said from the door, "there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Kelsi said yes!"

"Sharpay, I d---, what did you say?"

"Kelsi said yes!"

"Oh my god! Oh, yes!" ryan yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

"what happened?" Troy asked confused

"I proposed to my girlfriend, but she didn't answer, so I thought she was going to say no, but she said yes!"

"Ryan, who's this?" Sharpay asked, walking over to Troy. She pulled herself up onto the stool next to Troy and stuck out a hand.

"Sharpay, Troy, Troy Sharpay" Ryan said quickly, "I'll see you later. Troy, we'll talk later, Sharpay give him my number and whatever. I got to go! My girlfriend said yes!"

Ryan ran out the door. Troy and Sharpay finished shaking hands.

"rum and coke? My brother order that for you?"

"yeah" 

"his favorite. So what's your story?" Sharpay asked, leaning closer to Troy

"I don't know"

"oh?"

"yeah, I mean, I like this girl, but I just caught her making out with her ex, so that relationship is out the window" **(pun intended)**

"so, you looking for a relationship?"

"I guess so"

"well, I just broke up with my boyfriend of 3 months. I mean, he was such a jerk. Out of nowhere, he comes up to me, makes out with me for like a half hour and then after we're done, he dumps me! I felt like killing him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"huh?"

"you know, get back at our exes? Duh!"

"Oh, well you know,… I'm just not in the mood to do anything."

"Oh" sharpay said, her face dropping. "You seem like a nice guy... I wonder why that girl wouldn't date you. Here's Ryan's number, we should hang out sometime. I'd better get back, so give him a call ok?" Sharpay stood up, kissed Troy on the cheek and walked away.

Troy got up and drove back to the house. Gabriella had stayed up, waiting for him to come back.

"troy?" she asked. He ignored her, changed into his night clothes and got into bed.


End file.
